Escaping Secrets
by ILoveTheHungerGames9999
Summary: Modern Day AU: 16 year old Katniss Everdeen has to deal with life now that she's had kids; something she never wanted, and the cruel, judging words at school make the flashbacks of the man that raped her show up frequently. But can a certain blonde haired, blue eyed baker who moves to school three years later help her through her years of child-care?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my third fanfiction, and my second modern day AU. I read a story like this but it was only three chapters and I really wanted to write one! It's probably all going to be in Katniss' POV, but if it changes I'll tell you in the Author's Note :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'. **

A rush of sickness overtakes me and I dive from my bed across the landing in to bathroom and allow my supper from last night make a re-appearance. After the third time of retching up my insides the feeling subsides and I relax against the wall, stretching towards the tap and filling the glass, gulping down the cool, clear liquid that soothes my raw throat. Mum gently knocks on the door and pushes it open.

'You OK, honey?' she says softly, helping me up and rubbing my back comfortingly.

'I guess,' I shrug lightly, 'Does it carry on forever?' I whine childishly.

'No, darling, you're ten weeks right?' she asks. I nod vigorously.

'Well, it should stop when you're 12 weeks, so only two more weeks of this,' she smiles reassuringly.

'OK. The doctor said that I should start showing at about 18 weeks, was he right?' I ask to confirm.

'Yeah honey. Look, I'm really sorry you have to go through this. I wish I could have helped you in some way,' she says, smiling sadly and shaking her head.

'It's OK mum. There was nothing you could do.'

'You know you could always get r-'

'Don't you _dare _finish that sentence' I growl. I refuse to kill anything human, no matter how developed or un-developed it is, no matter how much I don't want it. I. Will. Not. Kill. It.

'Sorry. Prim's making breakfast down stairs if you're hungry?' I nod in answer, raising my eyebrows and giving her a questioning look.

'Yes, she has got the ice lollies and the apples,' mum rolls her eyes. I know it's a weird combination, but fruit pastille ice lollies and apples are the only foods I can actually keep. Finnick occasionally brings in a multi bag of apples for me, of which the contents of has usually disappeared by the time I get home.

I jump off my bed and race down the stairs, leaving my mother chuckling softly in my bedroom. I skid on the tiled floor in my slippers in to the kitchen, outstretching my arms like I'm surfing. Prim giggles airily as she grabs an ice lolly from the freezer and chucks it to me. I catch it and take a seat at the table, unwrapping it instantly and beginning to eat the flavoured ice. I check the time and swear under my breath.

'What was that, Kat?' Prim asks mockingly, arching one eyebrow.

'Nothing, Primmy. Gotta go, see you later,' I say, kissing her forehead lightly.

'Kat?' she says quietly.

'Yeah?'

'You're going to be a great mum,' she smiles shyly. I feel my heart swell and my tummy fills with happiness.

'Thanks, Primmy. Love you.'

'Love you too,' she whispers.

'KAT!' Madge yells. I snap out of my daydream and find Madge waving a hand directly in front of my face. Madge is my best friend, even though we're completely different. I'm from Seam Village, one of the more rundown places, whereas Madge lives in Town Street, which is full of huge houses and paradise gardens. We met on the first day of Play Group and have been inseparable since.

'_Hello,' I say nervously, standing in front of a pretty girl with two blonde bunches and a pink dress with butterflies on. She turns around sharply, scanning me with her big blue eyes before plastering a huge smile on her face._

'_Hello! I'm Madge Undersee. Who are you?' she says chirpily._

'_Uh, Katniss Everdeen,' I reply, my voice quiet._

'_I have a cat,' she says thoughtfully. 'Daddy let me name her. I called her Strawberry. I'm going to call you Kat.'_

_I smile at her. 'OK, Madgeypoo,' I say, and she giggles._

'_Let's be best friends.'_

'_OK.'_

'So, how's Splodgey?' she asks casually, flipping through a book she has on her lap.

'Who?!'

'Splodgey. You know,' she says, dropping her voice to a whisper, 'The baby.'

'Since when was it called Splodgey?' I ask.

'Since I named it that this morning. I don't want to call Splodgey 'it' anymore,' she says, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

'Right. Well, _Splodgey_ is doing good this morning. Decided to make mummy sick but other than that, Splodgey was good,' I say.

'I'm really sorry about this whole thing, Kat,' she says sadly. I burst out laughing and she glares at me.

'What?' she asks defensively.

'Nothing, it's just that's the exact same thing my mum said to me this morning,' I choke out, and she laughs with me, both of us laughing till the librarian glares at us and we have to stifle our laughs.

'Come on Kat, we have to go to class.'

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review, it would mean the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have so many ideas for this story, I'm really excited to be writing it! I'm soo happy that you guys liked it :) loaf you all;)**

**Mk (guest): you said it would be more in canon if I used mom, but I'm English and here we write mum. I'm sorry but that's how I'm going to write it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'. **

_**(Two years later)**_

Now, two years later, instead of being woken up from the rush of sickness that is in my mind priority, I'm woken up from a large weight sat on my stomach. I attempt to lift my hands and rub my eyes but small, dainty fingers wrap around my wrist.

'No, mummy!' says a loud voice. Eve.

'Oh, but Evie, mummy needs to get dressed!' I whine in a child like tone, making Eve giggle softly and carefully climb off me, giving me time to rub my eyes and get out of bed before grabbing my hand and pulling me to hers and Oscar's room.

'Mummy!' Oscar says, his voice quiet unlike his younger sister's.

'Hey Oscar,' I say, smiling and ruffling his hair. He sticks his tongue out at me and I mirror him, chuckling softly.

'What are we going to wear today then, kids?' I ask them.

'Oh! Oh! Oh!' Eve squeals, jumping on the spot with her hand in the air.

'Pretty pretty please can I wear the new dress Auntie Madgey got me?'

'Course you can, Angel. Splodge, do you want to wear the shirt and trousers Uncle Gale got you?' I ask softly, using their nicknames instead of their actual names.

'_Kat, I want to see Evie and Oscar,' Madge squeals, the day before the twins' first birthday._

'_Madgey, it's their birthday tomorrow. You know that. And you know you're invited,' I roll my eyes._

'_Of course. But I want to see them tonight!'_

'_OK then,' I relent._

_That night we walk back, arms linked, and as soon as we enter my small house in Seam Village, Evie and Oscar grab each of my legs, both yelling,_

'_Mummy!'_

_I gasp. That's their first word. I look up at mum and Prim who are grinning like madmen._

'_We did some talking today and Evie just came out with it. Oscar immediately copied, and they've been saying it all day,' Prim explains. Mum just nods. I glance at Madge when I feel one of my legs released and see her holding Evie on her hip._

'_Hello! Aren't you just a little Angel?' she coos. I have to stop myself from bursting out with laughter because Evie is anything but an angel. She's always the naughtiest, trying to get her brother to do things he shouldn't. I'm surprised she didn't come out first, but when she did she screamed and cried for ages. _

'_Come on, let's go do some painting with Auntie Madge and Auntie Prim!' I say in a baby voice, picking up Oscar and balancing him on my hip, like Madge is with Evie._

_We go upstairs and I grab some paper and kids paints. Madge sits with Oscar this time and Prim with Evie. I hand them the paints and step back, finding myself staring at the likeness of Prim and Eve._

_They both have blue eyes and blonde hair, which is unusual for kids born in Seam Village, especially when both their parents were seam born; their appearance is usually the same as the village, different and a little run down, with big grey eyes and dark hair. But Prim and Eve are different. Evie does have my olive skin tone and my scowl, which I never hear enough of._

_Oscar, however, look almost exactly like me, apart from the golden tint to his hair. His eyes are grey, his skin tone is olive, his hair almost the same shade of brown as mine. He doesn't have my scowl or the fire that burns behind my eyes. _

_I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a shriek from Madge and find her standing up holding Oscar out in front of her. Her white dress has a splodge of green paint on the skirt and Eve can't stop laughing, her melodic giggles filling the room._

'_Oscar Everdeen! Don't ever do that again!' Madge says in a strict tone. Oscar's bottom lip begins to tremble and I instantly snatch him off Madge, rubbing his back and fixing her with a glare._

'_Madge!'_

'_What?!'_

'_Don't tell my baby off!'_

'_But he-'_

'_No. There's clothes in the closet and the bathroom's down the hall. Go get changed.'_

_She sighs and grabs a green dress my dad got me before he… left, and storms down the hall. I hear Oscar giggle softly and I gently place him down on his makeshift bed Finnick and Jo made from wood. _

'_Oscar, baby, that wasn't nice was it?' I say. He shakes his head._

'_No mummy.'_

'_good boy,' I say, ruffling his hair and feeling proud he said another word. Two today._

'_Now, what did you paint?'_

_He pulls me over to his drawing._

'_Mummy!'_

_I look at his painting, a huge green spot with little lines coming from it. _

'_Wow, that's amazing!' I say, finding it impossible to be offended by an almost one year old, and he beams at me._

_At that moment, Madge enters. _

'_I decided on nicknames,' she announces. I raise my eyebrows._

'_This should be good,' I mutter._

'_Well, Eve is Angel, because she's such a good girl. And Oscar is Splodge, because of the dress and because one of them has to have the name from when they were little ickle tadpoles in mummy's tummy,' she says, poking my tummy and extracting laughs from both of them._

I grab their clothes from the chest at the bottom of their beds; the white dress with the little pink butterflies on, almost identical to the one Madge was wearing when I first met her, and the blue and white checked shirt and dark wash jeans.

Once they're dressed I take them downstairs and hand them over to mum to take them to day-care.

'Thanks mum. See you later kids! Love you!' I say, grabbing a muffin as I walk out the door.

'Bye mummy! Love you!' They yell back.

'Katniss Everdeen to the office please.'

The voice comes through the speakers in the middle of maths, freeing me of the torture. I practically leap from my seat, stuffing all my books in my bag and leaving the door without giving a second thought as to why they would need me.

When I finally get to the other side of school and turn the corner to the office, I find the secretary standing with mum, Eve and Oscar. The twins are grinning when they see me.

'Mummy!' they scream, ripping their hands from mum's and jumping on to me simultaneously.

'Hey, kids,' I say, laughing, looking at mum questioningly.

'They were cooking biscuits at day-care and _one of them_ set fire to the kitchen. So everyone got sent home,' mum explains. Eve looks up at me innocently and whispers,

'Sowwy, mummy. I didn't mean to.'

I feel so sorry for her that I don't tell her off, instead picking her and Oscar up and balancing them, one on each hip.

'It's OK. Mum, can you not look after them?'

'No honey, I have a shift at the hospital in ten minutes,' she says apologetically, glancing at her watch.

'Um, Head teacher Snow has given permission for Eve and Oscar to attend your remaining classes,' the secretary states, smiling lightly.

'Thank you,' I say, even though I don't want to take Eve and Oscar. I already get teased enough, never mind bringing in my kids to school.

I put the twins down and take their hands after mum has put each of their backpacks on them.

'I've put some money in each of their bags for lunch. Sorry about this, I would change my shift but I can't,' mum says, before giving each of the twins a quick hug and leaving.

'Come on then, let's go to maths,' I say, sighing.

Before lunch, I have a free period. I know it's with Madge, Finnick and Annie, which I'm really glad about, but it's also with the father of my children.

Madge sees us before we see her, running up to us and placing a kiss on each of the twins noses, before whispering,

'Why are they here?'

'Your little _Angel _set fire to the kitchen at day-care. And mum had to work,' I sigh. Madge winces.

'Ouch. And isn't this the period with…'

'Yeah, it is.'

'So…?'

'Well, they've met him loads before. Mum and Prim insist that they know him, even if he did,' I lower my voice to a whisper, 'rape me.'

'so they'll see him for a bit, then come play with us?' she asks, obviously wanting to play with the twins.

'Sure,' I grin, rolling my eyes.

Madge, Finnick, Annie and I are sat down with the twins, talking about potatoes and whether we like them more as chips or mashed.

'I like chips,' Eve states, beaming at Finnick.

'So do I, Evie,' Finn smiles, and Eve blushes.

'Finnick, I think you have an admirer,' Madge giggles, Annie glaring at her.

'Oh, relax Annie; she's two.'

'DADDY!' the twins yell, almost as loudly as they did earlier when they saw me. I turn my head slowly to see the twins in Gale Hawthorne's arms.

'Hey, guys!' he says, hugging both of them. Finnick and Annie both visibly tense up and glare at him, and I almost laugh. Madge looks at Finnick and Annie, then at me, and almost laughs as well.

'Hey Katniss,' Gale offers. I shrug it off.

'Just take them. Make sure they're back here ten minutes before the lunch bell rings.'

He nods, grabbing the kids' hands. I know he's sorry for raping me, but it's not just something I can easily forgive.

'Bye mummy!'

'Bye, kids,' I whisper.

**A/N: There you go! Now you know who raped Katniss. The kids are at school. What's going to happen? Please review! If there was anything you want me to add, please tell me! Peeta will come next chaper :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry some of you didn't like that chapter.**

**The 3 guests who didn't like it: I understand that normally, women wouldn't let their rapist anywhere near their children. But Gale was her best friend and boyfriend when he raped her. I'm so sorry I didn't make that clear. But also he has apologised profusely, and their families are really good friends. I was going to make that clear in this chapter, and I still will, but I just thought I'd tell you now.**

**Thanks for the criticism. I know that sounds strange, but I appreciate it because it helps to make me a better writer.**

**Kpfan72491: Thank you!**

**Rochay97: Thanks! I can't wait to write about him!**

**Tabbycatbw: Haha, that's a good idea;) Maybe later in the story…**

**The guest who **_**did **_**like it: Thanks, I'm updating now!**

**The other guest who liked it: Thank you and I know… I don't like Gale either.**

**Iloveayden (guest): I'm writing more now!**

**CJstoriesandobsessions: I never liked him either. And thanks! I really love to write:)**

**And now, to end my extremely long Authors Note, I shall present you with a disclaimer. Don't you just feel special?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'. **

At lunch, I sit in the small conservatory out the back of the canteen with Madge, Finnick, Annie, Eve and Oscar. The twins both have a cone of chips and a biscuit. Finnick is mock glaring at Eve because of their debate with us earlier that potatoes were better as chips.

'Uncle Finnick, do you want a chip?' Evie asks sweetly, blushing when Finnick takes one and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

'Auntie Annie and Auntie Madgey, do you want a chip?' Oscar asks quietly. They both nod and give him a kiss on each cheek, making him blush bright red.

'So are the twins going to the last two classes?' Annie asks casually, Finnick putting him arm around her shoulders.

'Yeah, I guess. They have nowhere else to go. This school should really have a crèche,' I say jokingly. Everyone chuckles and the twins look up at us bewilderingly.

'So what do you guys have for the next two lessons?' I ask, stealing one of Eve's chips and sticking my tongue out at her.

'Music and P.E.' Annie and Finnick say.

'Same,' Madge adds.

'And me!' I exclaim. Eve and Oscar clap their little hands and plaster huge grins on their faces.

At the start of music, I ask Finn, Annie and Madge to get us a table while I walk up to Miss Portia to tell her about Eve and Oscar.

'Uh, hi Miss Portia,' I say awkwardly, Eve on my right hip and Oscar's hand in my left.

'Hello Katniss,' she says kindly, 'and who are these lovely children?'

'HELLO! MY NAME IS EVE WILLOW EVERDEEN!' Evie yells, and I give her a stern look.

'Evie, don't shout,' I say, feeling embarrassed since everyone's heads are turned towards me.

'Hi Eve! My name is Miss Portia. And who's this?' she asks, bending down to Oscar.

'My name is Oscar Benjamin Everdeen,' he says, quieter than his sister but proudly.

'Hi Oscar. Are you both joining us for Music?' Miss Portia asks. They nod happily.

'Don't worry, Katniss – I know what happened. They won't be in the way,' she says gently. I nod my thanks and make my way to the back of the classroom, only to be stopped by two perfectly manicured hands.

Glimmer and Clove.

'What do you want?' I sigh.

'Look, Clovey, mummy Katniss brought her pathetic excuse of children to school!' Glimmer says sickeningly. I seethe with rage.

'Don't you _**dare **_call my children that,' I growl. I look at Eve and Oscar to make sure they didn't hear, and they notice my rage. Eve whispers something to Oscar and he nods, looking a little scared. Then they walk towards me. I hold my hands out, thinking they want to leave, but instead, they divert, Eve walking up to Glimmer and Oscar to Clove. Eve nods lightly at Oscar, a grin forming on her little face.

'DON'T MAKE OUR MUMMY SAD!' They both yell, then slap Glimmer and Clove with as much force as their little bodies can muster; which, of course, isn't much, but is enough to shock Glimmer and Clove while the twins run up to me, giggling, and take my hand, dragging me to the back table.

The whole class erupts in laughter and Glimmer and Clove, finally getting over their shock, glare at our table and burst in to fake tears, running out of the room like penguins in their ridiculously high heels.

Popular kids who had never even spoken to any of us but Finnick before swarmed to our table, high fiving us and thanking us for 'teaching those bitches a lesson.' A few people call me a slut and tell me they'll get me back for that, but it's nothing I've not heard before. And I know they won't get revenge.

'Alright, settle down, kids,' Miss Portia say after a while, smirking at me.

'So today, you're going to be-'

She's cut off by the door opening and a boy with blonde, unruly curls and bright blue eyes bursts in, panting.

'Sorry, Miss, I'm new and I couldn't find my way,' he states. A few boys chuckle and a couple of girls giggle flirtatiously, and he flashes a breathtaking smile to the class.

'That's OK. Take a seat. Now, as I was saying, you're going to have a term long project to write your own song. You will be working in partners that will be randomly picked from a hat. You will begin today, have the rest of the term plus a few homework's to do it. On the last three lessons of term, you will all perform your songs. OK, first up to choose their partner,' she pauses, scanning the room before her eyes land on me and her lips twitch in to a smile, 'Katniss.'

I grab the twins hands and we walk up to the front. I dip my hand in to the hat, unfolding the paper and reading out the name 'Peeta Mellark.'

The new boy stands up, grinning, and walks to the front.

'OK, you two, the music room next door is free; go in there and practise,' Miss Portia says, waving a hand, 'now Madge, you come choose.'

'Mummy, sing us a song!' Oscar says happily, him and Eve clapping along to the tune Peeta and I have made up on the keyboard for our song.

'Splodge, we need to keep practising.'

'Please mummy.'

'No, baby.'

His grey eyes begin to well up with tears and his bottom lip quivers, and my heart breaks.

'Ok, fine, I'll sing,' I huff. A smile breaks out on his face, and his little fists wipe away the tears.

'Can you sing the beautiful song mummy?' Eve asks, looking up from the keyboard she was banging on.

'Course.' I take a deep breath and begin.

'Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows  
These pretty girls on every corner  
They watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, "Does he know?"  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love,  
And don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone,  
Ask anyone.  
And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your love will lead you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't,  
Stay beautiful

Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey, by the way...

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold,  
At least you'll know...

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love,  
And don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone,  
Ask anyone.  
And when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your love lead you back to my front door.  
Oh, but if it don't  
Will you stay  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
La la la  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, but if it don't,  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful  
Na, na, na, na, na.'

When I finish, I open my eyes. Oscar's beaming, clapping quietly. Eve's dancing wildly, immediately halting and grinning up at me. And Peeta's blue eyes are staring up at me in awe, his jaw dropped.

'What?' I ask, stopping myself from laughing. They all look absolutely clueless.

'You… You're amazing!' Peeta stutters out.

I laugh softly, 'thanks.'

'So, do you want to come round tonight to work on it?' Peeta asks, gathering his stuff up and looking up at me expectantly.

'I'm really sorry, I have to work. Tomorrow?'

'That's great,' he grins.

After dropping the twins off at Madge's, I head in the direction of the local restaurant, The Hob. It's run by an elderly lady called Sae, plus the waitress'; me, a loud, crude girl Johanna and a small girl with dark, mocha skin called Rue. Finnick and a boy called Marvel work with Sae in the kitchen.

'HEY JO,' I yell, tying the small black apron without a top over my uniform; which consists on a black mini shorts with a high waist, and a tucked in white blouse. My brown hair is tied in a high ponytail.

'HEY KAT!' she yells back, 'FUCK!'

'WHAT?'

'I DROPPED THE FUCKING GLASS AND IT WENT IN MY SHOE. HURTS LIKE A BITCH,' she screeches.

I quickly run to her behind the counter and tidy up the glass from the floor, taking the glass from her shoe at the same time.

'Go to the bathroom and sort yourself out,' I sigh, shaking my head.

'Fine, bitch. But if anyone comes, just give me a yell. Rue's gonna be late,' she says; Jo is the only person I know who calls me a bitch not as an insult, but as a compliment.

The first family to come in consists of two parents, and two little girls, their hair in French braids tied with ribbons and wearing little blue matching dresses. They skip in happily, and I feel a sense of déjà vu. I get them seated and hand them a couple menus, walking away to give them time to decide what they want.

But the next family that enters makes my heart lift. I see Peeta in the midst of the the four people.

'Katniss?'

I hear his voice and before I register anything, I feel a smile stretching across my face.

'Hey, Peeta,' I grin, and he smiles back, his family now in front of me. I skirt around the counter and lead them to a table, handing them some menus.

I see Jo is back at the counter, so I make my way over.

'Jo, go be a good waitress and ask that family what they want. But not the one over there, with five. I want to serve them.'

Jo smirks at me.

'Katty's in luuurve,' she says in a sing-song voice, dancing over to the family of four strangely.

I frown. Am I in love with Peeta, a boy I've known for an hour? He's not done anything to make me like him. I can't like him. I don't like boys. And anyway, he's to… happy. I inwardly cringe at my trying to insult him.

One thing is clear. I can't love Peeta Mellark.

**A/N: Yay, Peeta's here! By the way, all credit for that song goes to Taylor Swift. I fyou were wondering, it's called:**

**Stay Beautiful, by Taylor Swift. OK. Pleeeeeease review, even if it's with criticism. Thank you, I love hearing what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello!**

**Meli (guest): Oh yeah, I meant to write Finnick:/ woops!**

**I also realise that the twins are a bit too clever for their age so they're now three :)**

**OK, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'. **

_Saturday_

Today, the twins and I go out to the park and have a picnic. Evie carries the red and white checked picnic blanket and Oscar helps me carry the basket, which is filled to the brim with food that mum and Prim packed us, swinging it between us.

When we get there, I see that it's relatively quiet, considering the only people that are there are runners or those Eco friendly maniacs who like to spend their afternoon tidying the entire park and screaming at kids for jumping in piles of leaves and making a mess.

We lay the picnic blanket out underneath the huge oak tree and sit down, opening the basket. Eve gasps when everything springs out of the basket, immediately grabbing the nearest packet of crisps and ripping it open hungrily.

'Eve,' I scold, laughing all the same. Oscar laughs too, searching through the bag for a cheese sandwich and passing one too me, his little chubby hands all clammy.

'UNCLE PEETA!' Eve yells at the top of her voice, waving her hands like mad. The Eco old men glare at us, hushing with their index finger to their lips.

The unique smell of Peeta, like cinnamon and flour, hits me before I even realize he's there. I feel a small smile stretching at my lips, which scares me, because I don't really like people in general; especially not boys, and definitely ones that I just met yesterday.

But all those thoughts immediately leave my mind as soon as I look in to those breathtaking blue eyes. His blonde curls are damp with sweat and stuck to his forehead.

'Hey,' he breathes out.

'Hi,' I smile softly, in spite of myself.

'And hello Evie and Oscar!' he grins, placing a kiss on Evie's nose and giving Oscar a high five. They beam up at him, and say together,

'Hello Uncle Peeta!'

'Would you, uh, like to join us?' I ask, mentally yelling at myself for letting go of what I've known since the twins were born; do not trust people.

But he smiles graciously and declines our offer.

'Sorry, I have to get back to work. See you Monday though?' he asks.

'Sure,' I nod.

He gives us one last smile and leaves all of us watching his run off in to the distance.

The next two hours in the park are spent winding up the Eco maniacs as much as we can.

We make piles of all our rubbish and jump in them, as well as making a huge pile of all the leaves we could find that was so big it was almost as tall as me, before I threw the twins in to it and jumped in with them when it was a little lower.

We climbed trees and made dens, and Eve and Oscar would continuously tap the maniacs on the shoulder then run off, hiding with me under the blanket with our feet and bums sticking out.

We went round the park on all fours, barking at the men while they glared at us.

It felt good to act like a three year old again, instead of a 17 year old mum.

On our way home from the park, Evie and Oscar run off and stop in front of the new bakery that's been opened in town. Their hands are placed on either side of their heads and their noses are squished against the window. They stare at the decorated cakes; the fairy lemon biscuits and the chocolate dinosaur cupcakes.

'Hey, guys, do you want to go in?' I ask them, thinking of getting some for Prim who will surely love the designs.

They nod their heads enthusiastically and barge through the door, the little bell tinkling. I stop myself at the last minute from rolling my eyes at the cheesiness.

I inhale deeply the intoxicating smell of flour and cinnamon. Realization suddenly strikes me; it smells just like Peeta. I look to the front and exaggeratedly cough to get the man's attention.

'Hey, I'm Rye, welcome to the bakery, how can I help you and all that shit,' the guy at the counter says, waving a hand dismissively.

The twins gasp and their little hands fly to their mouths, muffling their giggles. I fix the guy with a glare as he looks up at me, wide eyed, the down at the kids.

'Oh God, miss, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you brought your siblings along,' he barbles.

'Kids,' I say coldly.

'So sorry, ma'am, you must be older than you appear.'

'And how old do I appear?' I snap, picking up Oscar and putting him on my hip and grabbing Eve's hand.

'Uh… 17, 18,' he says sheepishly.

'Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Now are you going to serve us?' I ask sarcastically. He eyes me, eyes widening yet again when he realises I'm a teen mum, then he nods.

'Yes, yes, of course, what can I get you?' he says.

'Evie, Oscar, ask the man what you want,' I smile at the twins, while they ask for one of the pink iced castle biscuits and a chocolate dinosaur cupcake, like the one in the window.

'Anything else, Miss?' he eyes me nervously, like he's scared of me even though he must be way older than me.

'Yeah. Three of the cinnamon buns and five of the cheese buns.'

He packs them up and rings up the total.

'Let me just get my brother, I need to know how much the cheese buns are,' he says, turning on his heel and running off. We hear him thump up the stairs.

'Mummy,' Eve whispers.

'Yes?'

'He said a naughty word!' That sentence sets the twins off laughing again.

We hear another thump and Rye appears with-

'Katniss,' he lets out a breath with my name mixed in.

'Hey Peeta.'

Just like before, my face is stretched into a smile that only Peeta can bring. His bright eyes are happy and his blue apron is covered in flour. He whispers something to Rye then beams at me.

'The cheese buns are free.'

'OK,' I say dreamily, lost in a trance. He chuckles softly and hands me the bag.

'Bye Kat.'

'Bye,' I smile, and the twins yell their goodbyes as we leave.

Once we're out, I realise I just accepted 5 cheese buns for free and he called me _Kat. _And I liked it.

Oh no. I can't love Peeta, but whenever he's around, I fall for him just a little bit more.

And I like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Now that I've finished one of my other stories, Life As A Rebel's Child, I can probably update a lot more! I'd really like it if you read it:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'. **

The next day, I find myself dragging the twins and Prim back to the bakery to see Peeta; though I would never admit it to them. I just told them we needed bread.

When we get inside, once again hearing the quiet chime of the bell, I sigh in relief when I notice that it is, thankfully, Peeta working at the counter, instead of his brother, Rye.

'Hey, Katniss!' he grins, skirting around the counter and wrapping the twins in a hug.

'Hi, Primmy!' he beams, high fiving Prim. I give her a puzzled look.

'You two know each other?' I ask.

'Yeah, before school Prim often comes to look at the biscuits,' he explains.

'Oh, right.'

'Kat, do you want to do the music project sometime?' he asks earnestly, looking at me with big blue eyes.

I grin. 'Sure. What are you doing today?'

'Well, I have to work. I'm really sorry, but are you free tomorrow, after school?'

'I think so. I start work at seven, but we'll be done by then, right?'

'Definitely.'

We both smile at each other, and he returns to his position behind the counter just as Rye walks in. I scowl at him, giving him a glare, and he puts his hands up in mock surrender.

'Rye, go tell dad something,' Peeta sighs.

'Go tell dad what?'

'I don't care, just leave.'

'Fine,' Rye grins, trudging to the back room.

We ask Peeta for a loaf of bread and several cheese buns and he happily bags them for us, giving both the twins a kiss on their noses before we leave.

The next day, I wake up at 5:30 and find it impossible to go back to sleep. Instead, I have an extremely long shower, turning the heat up so it soothingly scorches my back and staying under the shower head till the temperature fades to freezing an hour later.

At half six I emerge from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and take my time choosing what to wear; eventually deciding on dark wash skinny jeans and a loose fitting black and grey striped knit jumper.

I lie in bed for another half an hour, thinking of bright blue eyes and a mop of blonde curls, completely lost in a dream… until a blood-curdling scream from downstairs echoes around the house and makes my heart thump a million times a minute.

I race down the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and in to the kitchen where, no longer screams, but moans and whimpers are coming from.

Eve, my beautiful little Eve, is sat on the floor, surrounded by glass and blood.

'Oh god,' I whisper, fighting off the urge to scream and cry and throw things around the room. This is why I didn't want kids; there's always one way for them to get hurt. 'MUM! PRIM! OSCAR! QUICK!' I yell, fumbling around for the phone. I find it, and instantly dial 999.

'Hello, which service do you require?' a monotone voice asks.

I fight back the tears and manage to choke out, 'ambulance.'

Mum and Prim burst in to the room, Oscar on Prim's hip, while the voice tells me to wait two seconds while they divert the phone call.

'Hello, before we say anything please could you give us your address so we can send medical help immediately?' a kind female voice asks.

I recite my address through sobs and the lady tells me ambulances are on their way.

'We're going to need you calm down and answer some questions, is that okay? This isn't going to slow down the medical help in any way,' she says softly. I nod, then realise she can't see me and, with red, heated cheeks, whisper,

'Yes.'

'First of all, what is your relation to this person?'

'She's my daughter.'

'Ok. Now, could you tell us her full name, age and date of birth?'

'Her name is Eve Willow Everdeen. She is three years old, four tomorrow, and she was born on the 2nd January, 2010.'

'Thank you. Could you possibly tell us what she was doing and what state she was in when you found her?'

I look around the room to work out what she was doing. I hear sirens coming down the street and my throat closes up when I see Eve has passed out. What I say next comes out in a rush.

'I think she was making breakfast, she likes to cook, when I found her she was surrounded by glass and blood. Lots of blood. Look, she's passed out; please tell me she's going to be OK!'

'Honey, our tracker show the ambulance is just outside your house right now. We will do everything we can to ensure your daughter's safety. Goodbye, dear.'

'Thank you,' I whisper, 'bye.'

The medics burst through the door mum left open and place Eve on a stretcher, carrying her out to the ambulance. One doctor stays behind.

'Who is going to be travelling in the ambulance with her?' he asks softly.

I look at the clock. Almost eight. School starts in half an hour, but I'm not going, not while Eve's in hospital.

'Me.' I state.

Mum gives me a wary glance and opens her mouth to protest but I cut her off.

'No, mum, I have to go. She's my baby. I'm not leaving her. I'll ring Madge and ask her to tell the teachers I'm ill or something.'

She sighs, knowing that arguing with me will get her nowhere, and I push past everyone and hop in to the ambulance. Eve stirs, and whimpers,

'mummy, it hurts.'

'I know, baby, I know.'

And with that, she passes out again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, since you all asked so nicely, of course I'll update;) Just thought I'd reply quickly to the reviews cause I know how much it means to get them, so it must mean lots to get one back:) If I completely bore you just skip this Authors Note.**

**FullDarkNoLight: I was dying writing that. It's too sad:( I love Eve, she's one of my favourite characters in my own story;) **

**VMars lover: She'll most likely be fine, I love her too much:)**

**Kpfan72491: Thank you! I try my best;)**

**Catiepeeps: Haha, I'm sad too:( And I'm very sorry for being mean:P**

**Guest: I'm updating;)**

**Madison: Thanks:)**

**Wow, I used a lot of emoticons… I have an emoticon problem… Ok, here's your chapter! :):)**

The journey to the hospital was uneventful – I spent the majority of it on the phone to Madge, then Peeta, then Madge again, then Finnick and Annie.

_I hold the phone to my ear for about a minute, trying to block out Eve's subconscious moans of pain with the ringing. Eventually, Madge picks up._

'_Kat? You're usually here by now… Everyone's wondering where you are. Is everything OK?'_

'_No, Madge, it's not,' I sob, my voice scratchy, my left hand clinging on to Eve's as though I could release some of her pain._

'_Oh god, Katniss, what's wrong?'_

'_Eve's hurt. A lot. I'm in an ambulance with her at the moment on the way to the hospital, but I need you to listen carefully.'_

'_I'm listening,' she says confidently. I can practically see the worry lines on her forehead that always appear when she's really, seriously worried about something._

'_You've got to tell the teachers I'm really ill, OK? Tell everyone about Eve and the excuse, Finnick, Annie, Peeta, everyone. However,__** do not **__tell Gale anything,' I tell her, putting emphasis on the do not._

'_Got it. Hey, I'm going to pass you on to Peeta,' she says. I try to protest but give up when I hear the scuffling and squeaks of the phone being passed over._

'_Hey, Katniss, are you alright? Are the twins OK? What's happening?' he immediately says, the worry evident in his tone._

'_Hi Peeta,' I choke out, wishing the tears to subside, 'I'm fine. Oscar's fine, too, but Eve… she got in to a bit of a kitchen accident and, well… we're on our way to the hospital.'_

_I hear him chuckle softly and immediately feel nothing but anger for him until he whispers,_

'_You can't leave her in a kitchen for five minutes.' I remember the first time he met her, when she'd burnt down the whole kitchen at day-care. But… I never told him that story._

'_Peeta?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_How do you know about the fire?'_

'_Madge told me.'_

'_Right.'_

'_Kat, Madge says I have to pass the phone to Finnick and Annie. I'm coming to see you after school, though, we all are. Bye,' he says softly, and I hear him passing the phone over._

'_Bye,' I whisper._

'_Katniss!' Finnick and Annie exclaim suddenly. They obviously have it on loudspeaker._

'_Hey,' I say weakly. Eve's grip tightens on my hand and I turn to see her face contorted with pain. I instantly rub her arm, hoping to soothe her, and her arm slowly relaxes and her face returns to normal._

'_We have to go to class, we'll see you at the hospital by school this afternoon, right?'_

'_Right.'_

'_Bye!' Everyone yells, then the line goes dead. _

When we get to the hospital, they wheel her out of the ambulance, still on the bed that's completely soaked with blood. I hold her hand the whole time, until we get in, and an alarm goes off. The doctor at the front yells,

'Intensive care unit patient, make way!'

The begin to walk faster and I do too, until we get to a white pair of doors and a nurse asks me, softly, to remove my hand from Eve's.

'No,' I shake my head, starting to panic.

'Dear, you have to if you want us to help her,' she says. I can't do this. I can't.

Yet, slowly and reluctantly, I release her hand, my heart pounding. Something snaps inside of me and all the tears burst out, and the nurse leads me, crying like a child, in to the waiting room, telling me my mother and sister were just behind us in the ambulance and they'll be here in two minutes.

I take my phone out and start to send a brief text to Gale, my eyes blurry from tears:

_**Eve in hospital. Kitchen accident.**_

I desperately hope he won't come to visit, but he needs to know; he's her father, after all, however terrible he was to me.

'Miss Everdeen?'

I lift my head up and find the owner of the voice; a tall, neatly dressed doctor.

'I'm Doctor Aurelius,' he states, sticking out his hand for me to shake, 'I'm Eve's doctor.'

I shake his hand and look at him curiously.

'Is Eve-'

'She's going to be fine,' he cuts me off. I breathe a huge sigh of relief, glad my little girl is going to be OK.

'You can come and see her now. She's slipping in and out of consciousness, sometimes awake for longer than other times, but you can still see her,' he offers. I'm out of my seat before he can finish, heading for the doors they pulled her through earlier.

'Room 26,' he calls out after me, and I yell a thank you.

I break in to a run when I'm through the doors, ignoring the nurses telling me not to run in the corridor, and slide to a halt when I see room 26. The window is blurred, like in a bathroom, but I can vaguely make out Eve's shape. I open the door slowly, so I don't scare her if she's awake, and slip in to the room.

'Hello.'

I turn around at the voice to see a nurse.

'I've been told to explain to you about Eve's condition,' she explains, and I nod slowly, sinking in to a seat by Eve's bed.

'Now, Eve lost a lot of blood. One particular piece of glass cut particularly deep in to her leg, and where she's squirmed around a lot, it has dug a lot deeper and has reached the bone. Eve obviously fell on to that leg, which is her left, because many other pieces of glass were stuck in there; some deeper than others. That leg was the main source of lost blood. However, since she lost so much blood, that leg will, of course, be of no use to her. She will not be able to use it, so you, as the parent, have two choices. One; you can chose to leave it and risk infection. Or two; Eve could have an operation to remove the leg and have it replaced with a prosthetic. I'm afraid we need an answer now, because if we were to do surgery, we would need to be ready for it tomorrow.'

I think about it. Either she can get an infection in her leg… or she can have a new, safer one.

'The operation.' I make my mind up quickly and the nurse smiles at me, before turning round and walking out the door.

**A/N: So, there you have it! I wanted to include Peeta's fake leg but I didn't want Peeta to have it, so I gave it to Eve. Sorry if this isn't scientifically correct, I'm 12 years old, I'm not good at this stuff:)**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you sor all your reviews! Yes, I am 12 – but I'm really not that good of a writer. There's loads of people on here that are WAY better than me! :) Now, we have 47 –yes, 47! – followers for this story, so technically, each chapter I should get 47 reviews. But I would be mean to make you wait till I got 47 reviews, so I'll go easy on you. It's really simple what you have to do – if 20 people review, you'll get your next chapter. The longer I have to wait for the reviews, the longer you'll have to wait for your chapter! **

**Oh dear, I didn't do a disclaimer last chapter – let's do two this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'.**

At half two, an hour before school ends, a nurse knocks quietly and sticks her head through the small gap she's made by cracking open the door. Eve still hasn't woken up, but she should soon.

'Excuse me, Miss Everdeen?' she says, 'There's someone here to see Eve. Shall I let them in?'

I nod, wondering who it could be, when Gale walks in. His face is overcome with anger and his grey eyes that match mine and hard and cold. The nurse flashes me a smile and leaves, closing the door silently behind her.

And that's when Gale explodes.

'WHAT THE HELL KATNISS?' he yells, his judging eyes scanning over Eve's body. Her blonde curls are spread around her head like a golden halo, her usually olive skin in strangely pale, one of her arms is positioned at a strange angle – which to Gale, most likely looks like a broken arm, but I know is because they had to position it like that to stop the bleeding – and her leg is slightly mangled and covered in blood.

'Look, Gale, I-'

'SHUT UP!' he screams, lifting his hand. I instinctively cower away but he brings it down anyway, his fist connecting with my jaw.

'YOU'RE A TERRIBLE MOTHER! YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AFTER ONE CHILD FOR GODS SAKE!'

I know it won't do me any good, but I speak up anyway.

'What about you? People see bruises Gale, and people know what you do,' I say quietly, flinching when I see his face; teeth gritted, face bright red, eyes overcome with anger.

'How. Dare. You,' he seethes, his hand lashing down on me repeatedly, my face, arms, back, until a weak gasp stops him.

Both our gazes flicker to Eve, who lies with her blue eyes open, bottom lip trembling.

'Mummy? Daddy?' she whispers, her voice raw. I turn to Gale, something inside of me finally breaking, and I begin to yell.

'GET OUT! GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL ROOM AND OUT OF MINE AND THE TWINS LIVES! DON'T _EVER _COME NEAR US AGAIN!'

He looks at me, slight shock registering in his features, before he spins on his heel and storms out, slamming the door behind him. I turn back to Eve, who's staring at me worryingly.

'Hey Evie,' I whisper, smiling softly.

'Mummy? My leg hurts,' she trembles weakly, a single tear trickling down her pale cheek.

'I know, Angel. Listen, why don't you go back to sleep, so you can be wide awake when Auntie Madge, Auntie Annie, Uncle Finnick and Uncle Peeta come?' I say quietly, and she nods, wincing.

'Kat? What the hell?'

I flinch at the voice, remembering what Gale said earlier, and slowly open my eyes, immediately fixing my gaze on Eve. Good, she's still asleep. My eyes flicker to the voice and see Madge, looking at me through narrowed eyes. It's just her, nobody else except the nurse at the door who smiles.

'This girl said she was Eve's auntie. There's three more outside. Shall I let them in?'

'Can we have five minutes?' Madge says coldly, and the nurse nods sharply and turns.

'God, that lady gave us such a hard time. We tried to tell her we were Eve's aunties and uncles but she didn't bloody believe us!' I look up at the clock, drowning out Madge rant; school ended an hour ago. Where were they?

Madge pauses for breath and I start to listen.

'Now, on to you. What's with your face?'

I frown, bringing a hand up and pressing down tenderly. Bruises.

Heart pounding, I whisper, 'Gale came to see Eve.'

Madge sighs, digging through her school bag and bringing out a silver makeup bag.

'Let's get you fixed up,' she says, dragging me over to the mirror. I wince at my reflection. The left side of my face is scattered with bruises, a large one on my jaw. Up both of my arms are several yellow-ish bruises and one or two large ones are on my back, which you can only see if you lift up my top.

When the nurse knocks on the door again, five minutes later, I have a pale blue and white striped jacket on to cover my arms and Madge has done miracles to my face; the bruises are un-noticeable.

Peeta, Annie and Finnick make their way in, Annie gasping quietly at the sight of Eve.

'Hey, Katniss,' Peeta says quietly, slipping in to the seat beside me. Finnick, however, does the complete opposite.

'HEY, KAT! HEY, EVIE PIE!' he screams like a child, dropping to the floor and pulling Annie on to his lap.

'Sorry,' Annie apologises, 'and sorry we're late. Finnick here forgot to tell us he had to have a tooth pulled out and that he was deadly afraid of the dentist. They gave his some gas to calm him down and now he's gone mad.'

I grin at Finnick, who's sat humming twinkle twinkle and trying to whistle, but ending up spitting in Annie's hair. It's the first time I've smiled at anyone other than Eve since this morning.

'So, what's happening to Eve?' Peeta whispers loudly, his breath tickling my ear. Everyone goes silently and faces me, obviously wanting to know what's happening too. Even Finnick stops whistling and looks at me, wide eyed.

'She has to have an operation,' I say quietly, my head facing my lap, 'they're replacing her leg with a prosthetic. She lost too much blood.'

Everyone gasps, Finnick's exceptionally loud and over exaggerated, which brings a smile to my face even though I'm meant to be sad. Peeta slips an arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards him, whispering in to my hair,

'It's OK to cry. You've been strong. Now it's time to be weak.'

So I spend the next ten minutes crying in to his shirt. Not very productive, but I got it out.

Time to be strong again.

**A/N: OK, remember lovelies, 20 more reviews and you get your next chapter! Lots of love :***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All the doctory stuff in here may not be true, I'm not a doctor unfortunately:/ Sorry for this extremely long Authors Note, you can skip it all if you want:**

**Jaimeyalyssa: Thanks!**

**Jilawatan: Thank you! And perhaps…;)**

**Hehe: Thanks!**

**Guest: Haha, I couldn't care either, I just couldn't stop myself from writing!**

**Guest(AKA KC99;)): I've always hated him too. Thank you for reviewing! And haha!**

**AddyTheSecretDistrict13Rebel : Thanks for your announcement at the end of your review;) And yeah, it was upsetting:(**

**Vadergirl2006: Here is more;)! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rachay97: Thanks!**

**Butercup-primrose: Merci;)**

**Catiepeeps: I love reviews that make me laugh, and yours did just that! Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Sammy1998: Thanks for the tip! I guess I just thought… actually, I have no idea what I thought:L**

**Maryclumsykatherine: No, I haven't. But have you ever seen an author who doesn't sell any copies? Of course not. Don't get me wrong, I love all of my reviewers, but do you know what my biggest pet peeve for reviewers is? For them to criticize me and my work. If you don't normally review, don't now just to say mea stuff. OK? Good.**

**Kayola15: Thank you!**

**Kpfan73491: I agree.**

**VMars lover: I'm updating;)!**

**Tabbycatbw: Me too;)**

**Mindmapped123: Thanks, I love writing!**

**WriteRight8: Thanks!**

**BellaRose55: Thank you!**

**CrazyAnnoying: Your wish is my command! Maybe…**

**OK, so that was so long. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'.**

Madge is the only one to stay overnight, the others leaving with promises to return tomorrow. At eight pm, the man I recognise as Evie's doctor, Doctor Aurelius, enters, fiddling with a few tubes before turning to us.

'Hello, girls,' he smiles. We mumble back a hello each and he continues.

'So, Eve's condition currently is completely stable. She's going to be absolutely fine after the operation. I just have one question… what time does Eve normally go to sleep?' he looks at me inquiringly.

'Um, she's usually fast asleep by 9 pm,' I tell him, after a short hesitation.

'She should be waking up soon, then, and her mind will automatically force her to sleep at the usual time,' he states. Madge sighs beside me happily and I grin.

As if on cue, Eve's eyelids flutter and slowly open, squinting slightly as she gets used to the light.

'Good evening, Eve,' Doctor Aurelius says, his voice a tone smarter than before.

'Hi,' she whispers, different to her usual yelling out her name or waving crazily. I look up at Doctor Aurelius.

'What?' he asks defensively.

'She's different.' I state. Eve's head slowly turns towards me and she frowns.

'Mummy, who's that?' she asks me, pointing to Madge. Madge looks slightly hurt and her forehead has the worry line.

'Uh, Evie… this is Auntie Madge. You remember her, right?' I say slowly. She just looks at me, big blue eyes filled with bewilderment.

'Oh, yes…' Doctor Aurelius says, drawling his words, 'Eve had a slight concussion because she hit her head when she fell, so… she might have forgotten some things.'

'And you only thought to tell me this _now?_' I snap, the anger rising up in me. I grit my teeth and clench my hands in to fists. Eve looks at me, slightly scared, until Madge pulls me back down gently and whispers,

'control yourself, Kat, in front of Eve.'

I slowly begin to relax and the doctor nods grimly.

'We didn't think it would have much effect – she just may have forgotten a few things like what happened to her that day. We didn't know she'd forget people too.'

'I-I need to go,' I whisper, looking at Eve. Her blue eyes stare at me pleadingly, glassing over.

'No! Mummy, please don't leave me! They stab me with needles and they _hurt_, mummy! Please don't go!' She bursts out crying as she continues, 'Mummy! Mummy, no! Please, please don't leave me! They hurt me! I love you!'

That's all I hear as I walk out; her cries and begs echoing down the empty hallways. I'm a terrible mother, leaving my daughter with a doctor who hurts her and an Auntie she can't remember. I should turn around, go back, comfort her.

Instead I keep walking.

**A/N: This isn't the end, don't worry! It's just… the feels… oh my god. This is too sad. I love Evie so much. Ah let's get back to the story now. **

I walk out the hospital front doors I came in this morning, and it seems to flash before my eyes – the hospital beds, Eve's pale face, my hand clutched to hers, tears streaming down my face. I sink down the wall, tears making an appearance. I fumble in my pocket for my phone, staring up at the shadows the moon is casting from all the trees. The light from my phone makes my eyes squint until I get used to it, and I flick through the contacts until I get to Peeta's name.

It's the first name I think of to call, for what reason I don't know, so I do just that.

It rings for about thirty seconds before he picks up.

'Hello? Katniss?'

'Hey Peeta,' I say quietly.

'What's up?'

'Eve's… well, she's got a concussion. She doesn't know Madge. I don't know what to do.'

'I'm just coming.' He hangs up then, and I find myself grinning stupidly that someone would just come because of that reason. Even Madge would just say 'I'll come tomorrow.'

His car appears from nowhere – when I was once staring at a mockingjay in the tree opposite me, I am suddenly staring at Peeta as he gets out of his car. He rushes over to me and wraps me in his arms, and I find myself clinging to him, crying again. I can't stop today.

'Shh, it's OK,' he whispers soothingly, playing with my hair that, for some reason, is not in a braid. He picks me up, bridal style, and carries me in, knowing the way to Eve's room. She's fast asleep when we get in, and Madge is sat, staring and smiling sadly. She turns her head to look at us, and her smile widens when she sees our position. Peeta instantly places me down in a chair and I miss his touch, but when Madge hands me a blanket and whispers,

'Go to sleep,'

I don't hesitate to do that.

When I wake up, a small giggle and a 'shh' echo round the room. I shoot up, my head spinning from the sudden movement, and turn my head to see Peeta and Eve talking.

'Look, mummy's awake!' Eve giggles.

'Morning Evie!' I smile. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I whip it out, looking at the name.

**One new message from: Johanna**

I press the 'read message' button.

_Hey Twatty,_

_Remember you're working tonight. I heard about Eve – hope she's OK. But Haymitch says he's going to kill you if you're not here tonight. You have to perform, remember?_

_Jo x_

I sigh, groaning. Peeta's head flicks to me, frowning.

'What's up?'

'I have work tonight,' I shrug, looking around, 'Where's Madge?'

'Her dad rang last night, he wanted her home. You know it's 12, right?' he asks, raising his eyebrows.

'Shoot. No, I didn't. The doctor's will be here to operate on Eve in a minute.'

As if on cue, Doctor Aurelius walks through the door and asks us to leave.

'I'm really sorry, but you can't visit Eve till tomorrow. She'll be asleep until nine tomorrow, anyway,' he tells us, and we nod. I kiss Eve's forehead and say goodbye, and her pleads from last night echo in my mind. I take a deep breath, telling myself I'm doing the right thing, and leave.

At work that night, Johanna grins when she sees me.

'You look good, for someone who spent the night in hospital. Real slutty, real… the part,' she grins, and I nod. The only work clothes I could find are the sluttiest ones – a mini black dress and a tiny white apron that ties around my waist and is like a skirt.

It's 8pm, and the restaurant is at its busiest. Johanna gives me a small shove and tells me it's my time to perform.

I get up on stage and clear my throat in to the microphone. All attention turns to me, and I begin to speak.

'Hi, I'm Katniss, and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote called…' I pause when my eyes find someone I recognise.

Gale.

I shake my head, trying to push his face out of my mind, but it doesn't work – instead, it makes the anger boil up inside of me. I decide to change my songs.

'…Tell me why. I hope you like it!'

Jo flicks a switch and the music comes on, the music I made on a software I had. I begin to sing, softly.

_I took a chance, I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not_

_You took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground, I see who you are_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you love me then you cut me down_  
_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_  
_And here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me, why?_

I take the chance to lock my eyes back on to Gale's, and see him looking flustered. His eyes flicker away from mine and to the floor. I smirk.

_You could write a book on how_

_To ruin someone's perfect day_

_Well, I get so confused and frustrated_

_Forget what I'm trying to say, oh_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I got no one to believe in_

_You tell me that you want me, then push me around_  
_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_  
_Here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me, why?_

_Why do you have to make me feel small_

_So you can feel whole inside?_

_Why do you have to put down my dreams_

_So you're the only thing on my mind?_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you want me then cut me down_  
_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I've got no one to believe in_

_You ask me for my love then you push me around_  
_Here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?_

This time, when I look at Gale, his eyes glare at me with anger.

'This isn't over' he mouths, and I start to shake. I can barely sing the last words, but I manage too.

_I take a step back, let you go_

_I told you I'm not bulletproof_

_Now you know_

Gale storms out of the door, but the sound of it slamming cannot be heard over the roar of applause. I control my shaking and curtsey, trying to smile, and dart off stage.

The words 'this isn't over' stick in my brain, and nothing removes them.

**A/N: Review! xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with more! Sorry it's been so long, and btw, I HATE SNOW. I think my toes are going to fall off… SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER, SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'.**

_After my shift at the restaurant at midnight, my mind is so full of thoughts whizzing round my brain that I can't go home. Instead, I go to the first place I can think of._

_The bakery._

_I pace around outside for almost ten minutes until a creak from above my head makes my head flick upwards. A boy who looks a lot like Peeta, but is definitely not Rye, scowls at me._

_'What do you want?' he snaps, glaring down at me. His eyes are blue, but darker, not at all like Peeta's. His blonde hair has a brown tint and isn't curly, like Peeta's. I scowl back at him._

_'I want nothing. I'm just walking, if that's ok? Or do you want me to crawl?' I snap back through gritted teeth. He stares at me thoughtfully, then says,_

_'You look Peeta's age. Let me go get him for you.'_

_Then the window closes and he's gone, and I'm left wondering why he automatically assumed I wanted Peeta in the cold._

_-Line Break-_

_When Peeta's comes out the bakery door five minutes later, I find myself smiling at the tiny ring of the bell even though I've heard it so many times. I jump in to Peeta's outstretched arms instantly and wrap my own around his neck._

_He strokes my hair, mumbling incoherent things. I take a deep breath, and pull back to face him._

_'Thank you, Peeta,' I smile sadly, 'for everything. You're a great friend.'_

_He looks slightly crestfallen at the statement but then he asks inquisitively,_

_'How's Oscar doing?'_

_'Oh, shit, Oscar!' I whisper loudly, my heart racing. I can't believe I forgot about him! I pull away from Peeta and give him and apologetic look._

_'Peeta, I'm so, so sorry for coming here and waking you up in the middle of the night, and I'm so sorry but I have to go – I haven't seen Oscar since I took Eve to hospital! I'm really sorry,' I blabber on._

_I open my mouth to go on but Peeta cuts me off with a hug. His strong arms wrap around me and I sigh in to his neck._

_'Go,' he whispers, 'they need you more than I do. And it's absolutely fine. I'd wake up at any time for you.'_

_I give him a half-hearted smile, thank him again, and run as fast as I possibly could to my house._

_-Line Break-_

_I walk up our drive way, panting heavily, and knock on the door. A bleary eyed Prim opens the door and squeals, her eyes suddenly lighting up and the energy flooding in to her body. She jumps in to my arms._

_'Katniss!' she squeaks, 'Come in!' _

_I step inside, and hear a sob coming from the kitchen, that makes my heart break and my hard demeanour crumble. I run in to the kitchen and see Oscar sat on the table in his tiny cow onesie, crying quietly, and mum trying to comfort him. I let out a sound that's a mix between a sigh and a cry of sadness._

_Oscar's eyes flicker to me at the noise and his whole face lights up. The tears stop flowing and his mouth stretches in to a grin. _

_'MUMMY!' he yells, stretching his arms out to me. I grin, running over to him and spinning him round. He giggles and gives me a kiss on my cheek, and I return it. _

_'How's Evie, mummy?' he asks, staring up at me innocently. I sigh, unable to tell him that his sister had an operation today._

_'She's getting a lot better, Splodge. Would you like to go see her tomorrow?' _

_He nods his head vigorously, grinning a mile wide grin. _

_'OK,' I say, turning to face mum and asking her softly, 'Why's he up this late?'_

_'He refuses to sleep without Evie in his room, then he gets all upset when he realises she's not here. Then he gets even __more __upset when he realises you're not here,' mum smiles, a sad, distant look in her eyes._

_I thank her for looking after Oscar for me, then I carry him up to bed, where we spend the whole night jumping on the bed and reading stories._

_'**Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful little girl…'**_

_-Line Break-_

_I don't remember falling asleep, but we must have, because I wake with Oscar's head stuffed in my neck and my arms around his waist. The clock on the wall reads 11:30, and I lie there wondering how I could possibly have slept so late today and yesterday, since usually, I wake up at the crack of dawn._

_After ten more minutes of my thinking become a mess of complicated thoughts, so much that I can't even remember what I started thinking of, Oscar begins to stir._

_His fists weakly draw upwards and he rubs his eyes drearily, when out of nowhere a bound of energy hits him and he shoots up, grinning._

_'We get to see Evie today!' he giggles, still wearing a ridiculously huge grin across his face. I laugh._

_'Yeah, come on – let's get you dressed then we'll steal grandma's car and drive to the hospital,' I suggest, grabbing his hand._

_-Line Break-_

_An hour later Oscar and I are stood outside Evie's hospital room, our hands clasping, me wearing Eve's favourite green top of mine and a pair of skinny jeans, and Oscar wearing the outfit which Eve says makes him look 'cute' – which consists of a pair of green trousers and a white shirt, with a tiny black waist coat. _

_Doctor Aurelius emerges through the door, smiling, and gives us permission to go in._

_'She's awake,' he adds as we slip through the door. In front of us, Eve lies down, grinning at us and playing with one of the hospital dolls._

_'Mummy!' she squeals. Oscar giggles and runs up to hug her, but before her can, she bursts in to tears._

_'G-Go a-a-away you s-stranger!' she sobs, pointing at Oscar._

_Oh God._

_**A/N: Again, sorry it's so late. Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hehe, I'm so kind to you guys *note the sarcasm*. But you chapter is here, never fear! (I think that was the wrong way around?)**_

_**One thing: If you have facebook, and you like/read Divergent, or if you just feel kind, please please please could you go and like my Divergent page? It's 'Tobias Eaton Four-Ever':3 THANKYOU! We're aiming for 150 likes by March:3**_

_**OK, I lied, two things: the second is I was wondering… would you like:**_

_**Shorter chapters but more frequently**_

_**The same length chapters and the same time uploading**_

_**Longer chapters and a slightly longer time to upload? (this chapter is an example of a long chapter)**_

_**OK, I lied again, three things: all the doctory stuff is probably not true – 12 years old, remember;)**_

_**Please review with your choice!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'.**

_Oscar, somehow, seems unfazed by Eve's little outburst – instead, he laughs._

_'See mummy, Evie's fine! She's even joking around like she used to,' he laughs. I answer with a nervous chuckle, Eve's wide eyes staring at us both, her bottom lip trembling._

_Oscar turns to her, frowning slightly, then smiles._

_'I'm Oscar, pleased to meet you,' he giggles, obviously wanting to join in the 'joke', but his giggles die down when Eve doesn't reply, just lies there, the occasional tears escaping her eyes. She never used to cry, only when she was hurt, but now she cry's all the time._

_And of course, Eve crying makes Oscar cry, and I'm left, my heart shattering, in a room with two crying three year olds._

_-Line Break-_

_When Peeta arrives later, the doctor has just left, after telling me that they were going to keep Eve in for week or two more so they can monitor her and help her use her leg, and Oscar has __finally __stopped crying after Auntie Madge took him to get a cookie from the canteen. He now sits eating a huge chocolate chip cookie, occasionally breaking bits off to feed Eve, which makes her smile._

_Peeta makes a beeline straight for me and wraps me in his arms, a friendly hug that does nothing but slightly comfort me and make my heart rate rise. I tuck my head in to his neck and wrap my arms around his waist._

_'How are you holding up?' he whispers, so as not for Oscar or Eve to hear or attract her attention even though I'm certain they're staring straight as us._

_'Good, I think,' I whisper back, 'Eve has to stay in for at least another week but I think I'll come back to school on Monday. Oscar will probably come too.'_

_He releases me and turns to Eve, who wears a huge grin, her eyes lit up, and produces a colouring book from behind his back._

_'Thank you Uncle Peeta!' she squeals, and I cough slightly to cover up a gasp. This is the first time she's actually squealed, or been excited to see someone. I'm really happy that she's glad to see Peeta, but I feel a slight pang of sadness that it wasn't me. I see Oscar visibly deflate too, and his bottom lip begins to tremble again._

_'Evie, are you ok to stay here with Uncle Peeta for a bit?' I ask softly, slightly twitching my head towards Oscar when Peeta looks at me questioningly._

_She nods after contemplating my question for at least a minute, so I take Oscar's hand and pull him out of the hospital room._

_I crouch down in front of Oscar, wiping his tears away gently, and begin to speak._

_'Splodge, baby, look at mummy,' I whisper, tilting his head up with me so his glassy, grey eyes lock on to my own._

_'Look, baby, Evie's forgotten some things. She might not remember you but I promise you, me and you will do everything we can to jog her memory, OK?' I tell him, and he nods._

_'C-Could we t-t-take h-her to the p-park?' he hiccups, rubbing his eyes. I smile and nod._

_'Course we can. We have to wait till she's out of hospital though,' I explain and he nods again._

_'Auntie Madgey told me to tell you she had to go home but Uncle Finnick and Auntie Annie are coming soon,' he informs me. I nod and grasp his hand._

_'Do you want to go meet them?' I ask, grinning, and he mirrors it, his head nodding vigorously._

_'Yes!'_

_-Line Break-_

_When Finnick and Annie arrive, Oscar heads straight for them. Finnick swoops his through the air and Annie kisses both his cheeks and his nose, extracting a giggle from him and turning his cheeks red. _

_Finnick sits Oscar on his shoulders as we enter the hospital, and Annie links my arm, smiling at everyone like the good-natured person she is while I end up scowling for a reason unknown to even me._

_We burst through the door where Eve is colouring a picture of a dog from the colouring book Peeta brought with orange wax crayons. She looks up slowly, frowning, and questions,_

_'mummy?'_

_Peeta's face falls, and he leans in to whisper something in Eve's ear which, with my hunter ears, I can make out as,_

_'Eve, come on – we just looked at pictures of them!'_

_I'm slightly confused by this, but when Eve looks up grinning, eyes glinting with recognition._

_'Uncle Finnick! Auntie Annie!' she giggles. Finnick grins and kisses her cheek, and Annie wraps her in a hug._

_'We brought you some presents, Evie!' Annie says, her smile a mile wide and her brown eyes sparkling. Her hair is in soft waves and she wears a pale blue dress that looks like the ocean. She perches on the end of the bed and hands Eve a bag filled with silver wrapped presents. _

_I take the time while she opens the biggest to pull Peeta's arm and whisper,_

_'How did you do that?'_

_'Do what?' he whispers back._

_'Get Eve to remember them?'_

_'Oh. When you went with Oscar, we looked at pictures. Some of the people she remembered, some she'd take a minute or two for them to register in her mind, and a few she completely forgot.'_

_'Oh,' I whisper. His arm slides around my shoulders as we turn back to face Eve, who's thanking Annie and Finnick profusely._

_'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' she giggles, holding up a little green dress with a beautiful, small tree on the top part of it. They laugh and tell her to open the rest of them._

_-Line Break-_

_When we leave the hospital later, it doesn't feel bad at all – the knowledge of leaving Eve with a few teddies, her new dress, the colouring book Peeta got her and the wax crayons, the plain pad of paper Annie and Finnick gave her to draw her own pictures, and a little pink heart shaped locket that the nurse was helping her put pictures in - what pictures I don't know – is the only thing that pushes me out that door._

_We all go to Madge's house, a house that would resemble a cottage if it weren't so huge. White picket fence surrounds the three acre garden and the white wash walls have honeysuckle and roses climbing up the walls._

_We knock on the dark, mahogany door almost seventeen times before Madge finally answers… in a towel._

_'Fuck you guys,' she mutters under her breath, allowing us in, 'wait in the living room, I'll be back in a sec.'_

_-Line Break-_

_Madge reappears ten minutes later without the towel – instead, her still wet blonde hair is tied in a messy bun and she wears a tight black skirt and a white blouse. _

_'So, what's going on with Evie?' she says, casually slipping in to the blue armchair next to the identical one I'm sat on._

_'Well, they're keeping her in for a couple weeks to monitor her and show her how to use her new leg,' I shrug._

_'I've been showing her pictures of people to help her remember them,' Peeta chimes in._

_'Does… Does she recognise me yet?' Madge asks shyly._

_'No, not yet. There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes but she didn't know your name,' Peeta says slowly, looking down. Madge blushes, and whispers,_

_'Oh.'_

_For a few minutes, a deafening silence surrounds us; I'd like to say it's comfortable, but it's anything but that, verging on awkward. But things aren't awkward between any of us, not ever, so I can't say it's an awkward silence. But it's the awkwardest one we've ever shared._

_**Eve POV (A/N: IDK, I wanted to try it? Tell me if you like it please)**_

_When mummy, the little boy that was with mummy, Auntie Annie, Uncle Finnick and Uncle Peeta leave, I get started on a drawing a picture for mummy. The nice nurse sits next to me, cutting out some pictures Uncle Peeta gave me to put in the new locket I got. There's one of mummy and one of me and the little boy who was here today, before I was in hospital._

_At least, I think that's where I am._

_Sometimes, I remember things. They come quickly, little slivers of memories, before they go away. It makes me want to cry, because I can't remember things. I can't even remember why I'm here._

_The nice doctor man said I should start remembering lots soon, with the help of Uncle Peeta's pictures and mummy bringing people for me to see. He also said that a lady would come to help me walk on my new leg._

_I asked him what leg._

_He still hasn't answered me._

_**Katniss POV**_

_The next day, I take Prim and mother, as well as Oscar, to go see Evie. Mum and Prim gasp and Eve, even though I think she looks a lot better than yesterday. Her new leg is still covered up by the white bed sheet, so they can't see it, but they still know it's there._

_I sit in the chair, like usual, and begin to plait Eve's hair in two little French braids, like I used to. _

_'I missed you, mummy,' she whispers, then shoots up in her bed, whimpering in pain._

_'Eve! Eve, what's wrong?' I panic._

_'My head, mummy, it hurts! It really, really hurts!' she sobs, tears falling freely from her eyes. Doctors rush in and she screams._

_'Oww! Mummy, get the pain away! It __hurts!' __she screams, her tiny hands batting at her head. One doctor pushes a needle in to her arm and slowly she begins to calm down and fall asleep._

_I don't realise I am crying till Prim wraps one arm around my shoulders, stroking my hair with her free hand, hushing me._

_'It's OK, Kat. She'll be OK,' she whispers. I roughly wipe away my tears and thank Prim, while the doctors and nurses surrounding Eve begin to do some tests._

_-Line Break-_

_I sit, staring at Eve long after mum and Prim left, long after hospital visiting hours ended (but only because I put up a huge fight, and the doctors had no choice but to let me stay)._

_When the door opens, at first I don't look up – but gradually, curiosity takes over me and my head flickers up, locking on to Dr Aurelius' eyes._

_'Hi,' he nods, and I whisper it back. Eve's still asleep, and I don't want to wake her up._

_'Would you like to know the results of the test we've done on Eve, or do you want to wait till morning?' he asks._

_'I'd like to know now,' I say confidently._

_'Well – first of all, let us say, her recovery is remarkable. Never, not once, have we seen something like this happen before,' he says, and my heart rate speeds up a little, 'so, what's happened, is all of Eve's memories have come flooding back all at once, giving her an enormous headache – see, her brain is working a lot harder to process all this. So, Eve's concussion has gone – she will now remember everything.' _

_I feel my cheeks stretch as a grin takes over my mouth, and Dr Aurelius notices this, giving me a wink._

_'But,' he says sternly, and my face falls. There's always a but._

_'This isn't definite, but we think that, since her memories have come back so quickly, something else may happen – this could be weaker bones, muscles etc. Yet because her memories came back so quickly, there's also a very high chance that she'll be fine.' _

_And with that, and one last wink, he's gone._

_And the damn grin's coming back._

_Eve's going to be fine._

_**A/N: Yay, long chapter! So, remember to tell me in your reviews:**_

_**What you thought f the chapter**_

_**What you thought of Eve's POV.**_

_**Your answer to the question in the top Authors Note.**_

_**Fanks!;)xxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Okay, sorry it's so late! I had a bit of writers block and I was really in the mood of writing my other story, My Missing Puzzle Pieces (which you should go read cause I said so;)).**_

_**Anyway, what I'm going to do is shorter chapters but more frequently? They won't be that much shorter, just around 600-700 words? (My other ones were around 1000).**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'.**

I ring Madge immediately – or at least, I think I do.

'Hello?' Peeta's voice answers the phone and I frown, confused. I take the phone from my ear and shake my head when I see the words _**in call with: Peeta Mellark**_ on the screen.

'Hey, Peeta,' I grin, putting the phone back to my ear.

'You alright? Do you need my help? I'm not busy,' he burbles, 'In fact, I can-'

'Peeta,' I cut him off, 'I'm fine. Eve's fine. The doctor's fine – hell, we're _all _fine. I just got some news from the doctor – Eve's memory's back!'

I giggle as he cheers on the other end of the phone and then he hangs up. I frown at the screen but still giggle. It's almost midnight but I know it won't be possible for me to sleep so I just sit there, holding Eve's hand. If she were to wake up now she'd be scared out of her mind; me sitting here, smiling creepily and stroking her hair.

-Line Break-

_About a half hour after the accidental phone call with Peeta, there's a knock on the hospital door. I'm certain that it wouldn't be the doctors so I'm hesitant to answer it, almost not answering it at all._

_I wish I hadn't. Or, I hadn't tried to._

_Just as I'm about to open it the door is thrown open, hitting the side of my face. I fall to the ground, clutching my cheek. I take a wary glance up and see Gale's large form towering over my small frame. I instinctively curl up in to a ball._

_'Out. Now,' he growls._

_'No,' I whimper, trying to stay strong but finding it impossible. His arms reach down and pull me up roughly, shoving me out the door._

_I don't think he meant to do it. I think it was an accident._

_But I can think what I want. I have plenty of time to._

_Because as he pushes me out of Eve's hospital bedroom, I fall down the stairs._

_I lie at the bottom, surrounded by blood – most likely my own – and slowly, my world, filled with excruciating pain, fades to black._

_-Line Break-_

_My dreams during the time I am dead to the world aren't filled with clouds and golden gates and a hand reaching towards me from the heavens._

_They're filled with dark woodlands filled with twisted trees and Gales. _

_So many Gales._

_They're everywhere; behind the trees, __in __the trees, wielding guns, swords, bows and arrows. I'm tied to a tree, forced to watch them torture people I love. _

_They drag them in front of me, killing them mercilessly before throwing them down a pair of red steps in to the ever growing pile of bloody, dead bodies. _

_Mum, Prim, Madge, Eve, Oscar, Peeta… wait, why is Peeta there? _

_I guess I like him more than I think._

_Except I can't._

_I can't fall in love, because that leads to pain and destruction._

_So, while my whole world is black and the dream of murderous Gales and mangled trees sits in the back of my mind, I come up with a plan._

_To completely remove Peeta from my life._

_-Line Break-_

_When I wake up from a dream filled with endless, black tunnels and lurking, revenge seeking Gales, I see nothing but a bright light and hear nothing but sobs, cries and gasps. _

_After a minute or so of squinting under the brightness of the light, my vision clears and my eyes dart from place to place._

_I'm in a hospital bed of some kind. I'm not lying down, but I'm not properly sat up either – My head is propped up by a pile of pillows so I am able to look around the room._

_Madge is sat next to me, clutching at my hand while Annie's clutching the other. They're both sobbing uncontrollably. Finnick is attempting to comfort Annie, and Prim is doing the same to Madge. My mother is sat at the back of the room, staring in to space. Next to her is Peeta. He's staring intently at me; I think he's the only one who realises I'm awake._

_Time to put 'operation get Peeta out of my life' in to action._

_**A/N: Again, sorry it's so late – Writer's block:(**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Haven't been getting as many reviews as usual lately – if anyone has any ideas they think will make the story better, please say!**_

_**Remember I haven't got a beta so there may be mistakes, etc.**_

_**Sorry it's been a while – I know it's no excuse, but I've had loads of homework, and school comes before fanfiction I'm afraid:(**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the idea for this story belongs to 'Hotness-and-music'.**

_I blink once, twice, three times before someone other than Peeta notices I'm awake – unfortunately it's Madge, who does nothing but clutch my hand tighter and let our awful animal noises and,_

_'You're awake,' in a sound that's a mix between a moan and a cry._

_Luckily, though, her cries inform everyone else that I'm awake. Peeta's by my side in an instant, and I take a deep breath before furrowing my eyebrows, frowning and croaking out,_

_'Who are you?'_

_A look of hurt instantly crosses his face and I can literally see his, before sparkling, eyes droop. My heart breaks but I can't afford to drop the charade. I'm not good enough for him, and I know it's selfish, but I don't want to end up like my mother did; her heart ripped from her chest and trampled on so many times, because of my father's death. She's never been the same since._

_That's why she makes me allow the twins to see Gale. He doesn't want them growing up without a father._

_When Gale and I were dating, he wasn't like he is now; it was only after he raped me, while he was drunk, and when the twins were born he became like this. He's so protective of the twins, that when Eve went into hospital, he just went overload – ending in the beatings and me falling down the stairs._

_'I'm Peeta,' he says curtly, a tight lipped smile on his face, before walking out the room. _

_'Oh,' I whisper after him, but I'm barely heard over the corruption happening in the room._

_-Line Break-_

_'Mummy!'_

_The two unmistakable squeals of my kids pull me out of whatever trance I was in, thinking about Peeta. Everyone else had left ten or so minutes ago so I was left with my thoughts._

_ Oscar and Eve jump on me, even though I'm lying in the hospital bed with a broken arm; they don't know that though. I use my arm that isn't broken to bring the twins in to a hug. _

_They snuggle in to me and we lie there, cuddling, for what seems like forever – and I was happy with it._

_-Line Break- _

_When I'm released from the hospital a week later, Eve's made amazing progress with her leg; she's being let out in a week. While Oscar and I head home, we pass the bakery._

_'Mummy! Pwetty please can we go and get cakes from Uncle Peeta?' he asks, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout and looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes he has learnt that I can't say no to. _

_I sigh, not wanting to go in there and pretend I don't know him again, and yet I still say yes to Oscar._

_I grasp his hand and we walk through the door, and just like every time I have to suppress a smile when I hear the tinkle of the bell – only this time, it's so Peeta doesn't hope I remember him._

_As much as I want to forget him, I still worry about him. _

_I'm forgetting him for his own happiness._

_Peeta's brother, Rye, is at the desk, but when he sees us he stumbles back and calls out,_

_'Peeta – I need you to take over the front desk!'_

_I smirk as he rushes off in to the back room, but my face falls when I hear my name mentioned and 'I don't want to!' Eventually, Peeta emerges at the counter. _

_He looks awful – his eyes are a shade of blue that could, at best, be described as 'plain'. His face is sunken and below his eyes are dark circles, showing he's barely slept. His blonde, curly hair is matted and his apron is untied. _

_'How can I help you?' _

_His voice is cracked, strained and clearly shows his exhaustion._

_'5 cheese buns and that cake for Evie, please!' Oscar grins, reeling off what he knows I usually get and the cupcake he wanted for Evie, with the willow tree painted on it – for her middle name.__ Peeta smiles, but it's a tight smile._

_I didn't know this would hurt him so bad._

_If I did, of course, I wouldn't have done it._

_**A/N: Here we go! Review please:)**_


End file.
